


Triple

by Deterrence



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deterrence/pseuds/Deterrence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A friend of mine told me, every top can be a bottom, it depends. </p><p>I doubted that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine told me, every top can be a bottom, it depends. 
> 
> I doubted that.

“喂。你叫什么。”

“王源。”

“多大了。”

“23。”

 

王源站着，那个男人坐着。他在吃早饭，王源看着。

王俊凯很怀疑地看了一眼他的脸。

“大学生？”

“毕业了。”

王俊凯把最后几块东西叉进嘴里，然后拿起餐布擦了擦手，“你可以留下。不过模样要收拾收拾。”

说着他侧过腰，从后兜里掏出皮夹，把一小叠钞票丢在吧台上。

“去买几件衣服，还有香水。”

王源吱不出声。从小到大还没人给他发过这么多钱，而且还是买衣服。

他没动手去碰那个钱。王俊凯站起身子，往王源的脸上伸出手。

眼镜被拿走了，王源连忙低下头。

王源的鼻梁上还留着两道红印子，头发也乱蓬蓬的。王俊凯撬起他的下巴，嘀咕了一句，“皮肤还不错。”

他放下手，王源不自然地眨了眨眼睛，想拿回眼镜，可是王俊凯不松手。

“隐形眼镜知道吧。日抛的。”

王源没办法，只能点点头。

“只在工作的时候戴可以吗，我的眼睛会不舒服。”

王俊凯第一次笑了。

“可以。相信我，戴习惯了就舒服了。你只是还不习惯而已。”

他偏过头，示意王源，“钱拿着吧。不算在你第一个月工资里。”

然后他就走了。

王源站了半天才敢把那些钱拿起来。数了数，一共两千二。他忍不住笑了起来，背着书包走出了酒吧。


	2. Chapter 2

王俊凯和千玺坐在吧台上玩赌大小，输的人，喝酒。

王俊凯总是输，可是千玺还是喝的比他多。一瓶黑方已经见底了。

王源从后场走过来，静悄悄地靠到了王俊凯身边。王俊凯正在胡侃，千玺端着酒杯，提醒了一下他。

王俊凯一只手里拿着烟，转过身，看到是王源，又把脸转回去了。他拿起杯子抿了一口，“准备好了？”

“嗯。”

王源低头看了看自己的制服，觉得还挺整洁的。

千玺盯着他，一面嚼着手里的小吃。王俊凯起身，站到他面前，又重新给他拎了拎领子和肩线。

“还不错，就是太瘦了。”他拍拍王源的脸，“多吃点饭，要不饿倒了。”

千玺坐在后面，轻笑了一下。

“啧。”王俊凯不满地回了个头，然后对王源说，“这是我们的总经理。易烊千玺。姓易。”

千玺又笑了一下，抬头跟王源打了个招呼，“你好。”

“总经理好。”王源稍微鞠了下躬。

“喂。他喊你总经理，听到没有。”王俊凯特别乐地冲千玺嚷嚷。

“这是我们的老板，王俊凯。”千玺站起来，拍了拍王源的肩膀，指着王俊凯说，“认识吗。姓王。”

王源尴尬地点点头。

“哎，你这人……”王俊凯被他弄得下不来台。


	3. Chapter 3

王俊凯推开员工男厕所的门，看到王源对着镜子站在那。

“臭美什么呢。不干活。”

王源连忙答应着，“上班时间还没到。”

王俊凯解决了问题，转过身发现王源还在照镜子。他也是醉了。

而且空气里除了芳香剂没有一点别的味道。

“我让你买香水的呢。”

他靠近王源，发现他身上只有一种淡淡的家常沐浴液的香味。

“算了……你怎么回事。”他看得到王源眼睛有点发红，还一直在用手弄。

“没什么。眼睛有点干。”

最后那个钱其实王源没花。他觉得动那笔钱不太好，只买了一盒隐形眼镜。结果他还是不习惯戴这种东西，可是工作需要。

“我看看。”王俊凯掰过他的肩膀。

王俊凯撩起王源的头发，看到他的眉毛，突然想笑。

“还挺可爱的么。”

王源真想把他的手甩开，可是又不敢，只能忍着。

“唉。跟兔子一样。”王俊凯没多看，转头去洗手了，“你不会顺便买个眼药水吗。”

王源用手整理整理刘海，不说话。

“我跟你说话呢。”王俊凯声音大了。

王源觉得有点委屈。一想到还要难受地在这待一个晚上，他就想回家。这才上班的第一个星期。

“我忘了……”

王源偷偷地使劲眨巴眼睛，越眨越痛。难过死了。

王俊凯用纸擦擦手。临走时候说了一句，“今天你把它拿下来吧，戴眼镜。明天记得带眼药水。”


	4. Chapter 4

“你傻啊！跟你说了不能从那帮人手里进货。”

“你才傻。”千玺坐在办公桌前，看着手里的一堆坏账，“急着用货的时候你在哪。哦。在马耳他度假呢。”

王俊凯脸上一松，“那……那你慢慢忙吧。我先走了，老伍请吃饭。”

“甩手掌柜再见。”

“操……好好！跟我一起去行了吧！”

王俊凯又往回挪了几步。

千玺眼都不抬，“我才不去。”

“那你要怎么样。”

“怎么样。你给我干活王俊凯。”千玺站起来，把一卷子文件摔到他怀里，“坐下。”

“你妹啊……”

王俊凯兜着一沓东西，勉强从裤袋里掏出手机。

“喂。老伍啊，你把座退了吧，打包几个菜过来。我和千玺忙事呢。嗯。”

“你干嘛把伍禾胤喊店里来。”

“你管得着吗。赶快干活。”王俊凯又有老板样子了。

——

“卧槽。我干嘛要去见姓易的。”

伍禾胤坐在车里，把手机摔到了旁边。


	5. Chapter 5

“我跟你讲，新来的调酒师就是一坨翔。”

“不是你招的吗。”

“什么我招的。我不在的时候他们放水进来的好吗。”

王俊凯心情不错，正用调酒壶玩着各种花样，龙飞凤舞，如若无人之境。

千玺一边忙着把他之前调好的失败品喝掉，一边用抹布到处擦着滴下来的水渍。

“哎行了吧。老胳膊老腿的。”

“谁老胳膊老腿了。”王俊凯把东西往桌上一砸，冰块到处乱蹦。

千玺笑得肩直抖。

“别那么开不起玩笑啊王俊凯。”

王俊凯拿起酒壶又开始晃，“是。我开不起玩笑。我老胳膊老腿。不知道是谁被逼婚三次还逃婚一次。唉。可怜人家姑娘了。”

千玺埋头灌了一杯酒，“别老提了行不行。有完没完。”

王俊凯鄙夷地从鼻孔里出气，笑了一声。

“想跟我斗，总经理你省省吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

“王源。”

“嗯？”

王源稀里糊涂地从地上站起来。

“蹲这干嘛呢。睡着了？”

“没……”

王源不好意思地对千玺摆摆手，“我换个衣服就走。”

千玺瞧了瞧他的脸色。

“你没吃饭吧。”

王源跟千玺还不太熟，这么一说他就脸红了，也不好说是，也不好说不是。

千玺也觉得挺麻烦的，对他招招手，“过来过来。跟我出去。”

王源坐到吧台上，千玺把平时不怎么用的正餐菜单甩给他，“想吃什么，点吧。”

王源望望他，又看了一下手里的本子，“我随便。”

“嘁……”千玺就知道会这样，“你等会。”

王源没想到是他要去做，一激动就站起来了。

过了几分钟千玺端着几样东西从厨房走出来，看到王源还站着。

“怎么，怕我做的东西不能吃。”

“不是。”王源摇头。

“厨房的人早走了。”千玺拿起面包片，“你就吃个三明治吧。将就将就。”

王源还没看过人家这么切面包边的，有点新奇。没一会千玺就做了四个三角形，装在盘子里递过来。

“尝尝。”

王源觉得假客气也没意思，他是真饿了，拿过来就吃。

千玺也拿起一个，“好吃吗。”

“……挺好吃的。”王源嘴没停，没几口就抓了第二块。

“什么叫挺好吃的。这叫很棒好吗。”千玺又咬了一口手里的三明治，若有所思状，“看来我的手艺还没丢。”

王源实在好笑，没藏住，笑得碎渣子都喷桌上了，他连忙拿手去接。

没想到千玺就抽掉他的盘子开始轰人了。

“笑什么笑。赶快吃，吃完赶紧走人。我还要关店。”


End file.
